Opening 40: WE GO
Anterior Opening--------------------------------Siguiente Opening WE GO es el cuadragésimo opening de la serie de Detective Conan que comienza en el episodio 774 y acaba en el episodio 789. Sinopsis thumb|left|Conan aparece entre las llamas El opening empieza con Conan Edogawa apareciendo entre las llamas para posteriormente ver a Shinichi Kudo pensativo teniendo la misma postura que Conan al pensar, tras las imágenes del episodio vemos a los siguientes personajes aparecer en un fondo azul: Shinichi; luego a Conan; después Kogoro Mouri y Ran Mouri; más tarde a Genta Kojima, Ayumi Yoshida, Mitsuhiko Tsubaraya y Ai Haibara; finalmente se ve a Conan y Shinichi de forma pensativa y seguidamente se ve el logo de Detective Conan aparenciendo entre llamas. thumb|left|Un cuervo negro aparece y grita, quizás representando a la organización de los hombre de negro Luego vemos a Conan corriendo al aire libre desde diferentes perspectivas hasta que la cámara se eleva y vemos que está en un campo, un cuervo negro aparece que se va volando junto con muchos más cuervos y vemos a Conan rodeado de rocas gigantes estando muy preocupado; ahora Conan se encuentra sobre unas baldosas pero cuando se gira logra ver una luz y sin pensarlo dos veces Conan sale disparado hacia luz hasta que la agarra. thumb|Los oficiales de policía más importantes de la serie se disponen a ir al frente A continuación vemos a los siguientes personajes rodeados de criminales: Genta, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Ai; seguidamente a Kogoro y Ran. Conan cae desde algún lugar con su Patinete Turbo esquivando las rocas pero vuelven a aparecer personajes rodeados de criminales: Heiji Hattori, Kazuha Toyama; seguidamente a los policías Juzo Megure, Ninzaburo Shiratori, Wataru Takagi, Miwako Sato que avanzan estos cuatro últimos pistola en mano hacia la cámara. Conan sigue avanzado pero se detiene para utilizar su cinturón para generar un balón y propinar un pelozato con sus Zapatillas de Alta Intensidad hacia el cielo, se ve a Conan al atardecer y cuando levanta la cabeza se ve a Shinichi pero la cámara se eleva dejándonos ver a Conan y Shinichi hacia el cielo; más tarde la cámara gira en torno a Conan hasta que la imagen nos lleva a Conan y Shinichi pensativos con un fondo azul. Vídeo thumb|left|300 px Letra |-|Original = Break down　saikai no toki Re:warning hikari ni michibikarete Yakusoku no Place hajimari no Siren Nankōfuraku no chōkyū meikyū Hitorikiri ja hodokenai pasuwādo Ima kanaderu inori no merodeii Kimi　ga　ireba toberu　kara Kowaresō na omoi o dakishimeaeta nara Nidoto wa hanasanai sono　te o Kanjiau kokoro ga tokihanatareta nara Ano sora no mukō e Kono yume sono yume WE GO Afuresō na omoi o kimi ni tsutaeta nara Nidoto wa hanarenai chikau yo Mazariau kokoro o atatameaeta nara Ano niji no mukō e Kono yume sono yume WE GO ano yume dono yume WE GO |-|Inglés = Break down! It's time to reunite Re: Warning! Led by the light Back to the promised place, to that first siren When I'm trapped in a vast inescapable maze Or stuck on a password I just can't solve alone I just listen for the melody of your prayers Since when you're there for me, I can fly! If we could air our fading feelings to one another I'd never let go of your hand again If our entwined sentiments set us each free We would soar past the horizon Until this dream, our dream, we go! If my overflowing love could touch you I vow I'd never let you go again If our linked hearts brought together our warmth We would soar past the rainbow Until this dream, our dream, we go! That dream, this big dream, we go! |-|Español = ¡Rompe la rutina! Es tiempo de el reencuentro Advertido y guiado por la luz Voy hacia el lugar de la promesa, la sirena anuncia el comienzo Atrapado en este gran laberinto impenetrable Atrapado en una contraseña que no puedo resolver por mi mismo Escuchando la melodía de tus plegarias Cuando estoy junto a ti, ¡siento que puedo volar! Si pudiéramos decirnos nuestros pensamientos apunto de romperse Nunca dejaría ir tu mano otra vez Si pudiéramos entrelazar nuestros corazones separados Iríamos más allá del horizonte Hasta este sueño, nuestros sueño ¡Vamos! Si mi desbordante amor pudiese tocarte Te juro que nunca más se separaré de ti Si pudiéramos calentar nuestros corazones entrelazados Iríamos más allá del arcoiris Hasta este sueño, nuestro sueño ¡Vamos! Ese sueño, este gran sueño ¡Vamos! Imágenes Portada WE GO.png|Portada del CD Portada especial WE GO.png|Porta edición limitada del CD Contraportada especial WE GO.png|Contraportada edición limitada del CD Categoría:Openings